Dulce Venganza
by ValerieLFranz
Summary: Manuel y Martín nunca se han llevado bien. Lo que uno quiere, el otro se lo niega. Lo que uno exagera, el otro minimiza. Siendo vecinos los problemas se agravan y las venganzas cada vez son más dulces. Chile/Argentina Heta!América. Genderbend. (Resubido)
1. Chapter 1

I

"_Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"_

* * *

_Advertencia: _La propiedad intelectual de Hetalia no me pertenece, ni siquiera fue mi idea hacer los personajes de SudAmérica, todos ellos fueron fruto de la mente de otra persona, yo solo los utilicé de retorcidas maneras.

_Manuel es la personificación de Chile. Martín la de Argentina, María la de Venezuela, Sebastián la de Uruguay, José la de México, Luciano la de Brasil... etc._

_Cualquier duda sobre algún modismo que utilice, no tengan reparos en preguntar._

_Cualquier indicio de realidad en esta historia, es pura coincidencia._

* * *

_Chiloé, Chile._

El verde adornaba todo el entorno. Los árboles que se reflejaban en el mar calmo junto con el sonido de los pájaros en la mañana de otoño hacían que la escena fuera tremendamente relajante. Entre todo ello, por unos de los senderos que llevaban a una de las pocas casas junto al mar, caminaba con prisa un joven que rondaba los veinte años de edad. Así, Manuel llegó y se paró frente a un palafito en Chiloé, al sur de su país "_¿Realmente quiero hacer esto? –Ah ¿qué tanto?_" pensó. Tocó insistentemente y segundos más tarde, un viejo abrió la puerta con interés invitando al joven a entrar. Manuel en cambio, miro al sujeto con recelo, pero entró al lugar. El olor a mariscos inundó sus fosas nasales.

—¿Estas solo?—Preguntó Manuel, ya que lo que venía a hablar con él era bastante delicado.

No estaba solo, el trauco nunca está solo.

Una mujer se perfiló por el umbral de una de las puertas a las habitaciones.

—…Trauquito, estoy sola triste y abandonada, no puedo creer que me cambies por otra…—Ella estaba cubierta solo por una sabana en sus partes nobles. Se sorprendió de ver a un joven bastante guapo ahí, pero superando la sorpresa inicial le guiñó un ojo con coquetería. Por la cabeza de Manuel pasaban pensamientos poco correctos.

—Ejem… Pincoya, queremos un poco de privacidad—Dijo el Trauco.

—Egoísta—Enojada se encerró en la habitación.

Manuel se pasó la lengua por los labios, un gesto habitual cuando sabía que estaba a portas de cometer alguna mala acción, y muchas de sus regiones vitales le incitaban a cometer delitos frecuentemente. No por nada era de las naciones con mayor índice de delincuentes por número de habitantes. Incluso los exportaba, pero volvamos al tema que nos convoca.

—Weón, necesito un favor.

El Trauco se limitó a levantar una ceja.

—Maricon, no ese favor— Manuel enrojeció furiosamente al instante, había olvidado lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser ese sujeto. Se repuso para agregar—Es sobre el argentino conchadesumadre.

El trauco lo miró con interés.

—Prosigue.

_Buenos Aires, Argentina._

Martín sonreía triunfal ante el parlamento argentino donde se acababa de promulgar la ley sobre paternidad compartida. Los aplausos ensordecían sus oídos. Oh, cuanto le gustaba ese sonido. Miraba con orgullo todo lo abierto de mente que se había vuelto en tan pocos años. Era el primero en promulgar este tipo de ley en América Latina.

Horas más tarde saliendo del lugar, chocó con un sujeto que iba caminando distraídamente por la calle y del cual escuchó —Fijate por donde caminas, amermelao— (En cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, SIEMPRE hay un chileno). Eso le recordó a su buen Manuel. Que gratificante sería, nuevamente, plantarle en la cara que ÉL era más desarrollado, más genial, mejor en el futbol y mucho más hermoso. Que maravilloso sería ver al chileno con rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza y proferir insultos ininteligibles por quedarse atrás en estas nuevas leyes. Lo mejor de todo, el encuentro sería mañana.

_Santiago, Chile._

Después de la última vez que Martín había sacado una ley nueva y liberal, es decir cuando se aceptó el matrimonio homosexual en Argentina en el invierno de 2010 no se había callado en más de dos meses, broma tras broma, insulto tras insulto sobre el tema y lo retrasado que era el chileno (En temas legales) Manuel es mundialmente reconocido por ser corto de genio por lo que no tardó en colapsar ante la charlatanería y altanería del argentino.

Aunque pocas veces Manuel había tomado una decisión tan drástica, como él dice _"le dio la wea"_ y decidió esta vez, preventivamente, pedir apoyo a sus raíces místicas sureñas para darle una lección al argentino para que no volviera a molestarlo nunca más. (Como si eso fuera posible)

El argentino se caracterizaba por molestarlo siempre desafiándolo a tener relaciones más allá de la fraternidad entre países, así que por ese lado le iba a hacer ver su error al subestimarlo. Por lo que iba a hacer, tuvo que repetirse continuamente que fleto no era, pero tampoco homofóbico. No obstante era retrogrado en equidad de género, si bien con su antigua jefa había progresado un tanto en cuestiones de esa índole, solo después de algo tan fuerte como la tortura y asesinato de un joven gay que lo hizo promulgar una ley anti-discriminación. Las leyes matrimoniales seguían siendo tremendamente machistas y eso le hacía doler partes de su cuerpo por el descontento de su gente.

Pero volvamos con Martín, si, Martin, ese maldito que en esos precisos instantes llegaba a su país con una insufrible sonrisa, y abrazaba a Manuel para sacarlo de sus casillas. No tardó en empezar con su parloteo sobre lo genial que era y sobre la nueva ley que había promulgado. Pero aun así, ya completamente enojado, Manuel no estaba tan seguro de seguir con su venganza.

—Manu, Manu, Manu—El semblante de Manuel empezó a contraerse porque ya había llegado a su límite—Sigues siendo tan inocente que cuando te conocí en los virreinatos y me quedé con parte de tu territorio, las mismas costumbres, las mismas cejas, las mismas leyes.

—Mejor economía—Respondió rápidamente el chileno.

—Pero Manu, ¿Qué es el crecimiento sin un desarrollo? Aprende de mí, tu perfecto ejemplo—He hizo una pose que a Manuel le hizo recordar a Alfred, ese yanqui sobrado.

—Cierra el pico, weon. Pasos lentos pero seguros.

—No vale la pena avergonzarse por las carencias Manu. Yo te cobijaré colibrí. Casémonos Manu. Claro que en MI país se puede, pero no en el tuyo. Supéralo y vivamos nuestro romance.

Martin estaba esperando que el chileno perdiera la paciencia como siempre y se lanzara a los puños. Aun así, soltó algo que nunca esperó escuchar de la boca de su vecino.

—Bueno, casémonos.

—¿Qué boludeses…?— Martín no pudo continuar porque Manuel con cara de asco infinito, lo besó.

Si, lo besó.

Rememorando, aquello fue lo que recordó cuando despertó en la mañana. Creyó que fue un mal sueño y soltó un par de carcajadas por su subconsciente, Manuel jamás lo besaría a pesar de que eso lo había estado incitando con su super-sex-appeal desde hace años, décadas, siglos. Se levantó de la cama del hotel en que se alojaba y fue ahí cuando comenzó el pánico. Manuel entró a la habitación con un terno negro, arreglándose el nudo de su corbata roja. Estaba afeitado y fragante, pocas veces había visto su blanca sonrisa adornando la cara, más en la mañana, por lo que el argentino se sorprendió.

—Aún no estás lista… Apúrate o vamos a perder la hora—Dijo con una calmada voz el chileno que contrastaba con la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y por qué tan arreglado, pibe…? ¿Lista? No degeneres más el lenguaje, o Toño se va a volver a enojar y lanzarte sus diccionarios en la cabeza—La sonrisa de Manuel se volvió más grande y lo sujeto por la cintura. Si, así era más fácil, pensó tranquilo—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Se te zafó un tornillo? —Martín pensó que definitivamente estaba en un universo paralelo.

—Nuestra boda Martina, ¿O lo olvidaste, chanchita?

—¿Quéeeee…?— El argentino se soltó bruscamente del abrazo de Manuel y miró hacia abajo, mientras negaba su femenina realidad.

—Sabía que exagerarías y entrarías en pánico, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien— Silbó y apareció México, Uruguay y Venezuela. Estos últimos lo agarraron por los brazos para que México le suministrara una droga extraña.

—No olvides que tú me lo propusiste—Dijo dulcemente Chile, mientras Argentina perdía la conciencia.

Horas más tarde estaba como un zombi, solo escuchó "firme aquí" y realizo la acción como autómata, aunque su pequeña conciencia incipiente le sugería que no lo hiciera. Mientras comenzaba a recordar quien era y que estaba haciendo ahí, ya iba camino a casa del chileno. De repente se dio cuenta de la argolla que adornaba su fina mano.

El resultado de sus ecuaciones mentales fue ahorcar a Manuel que seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa burlona en la cara.

* * *

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

—_Sin separación de bienes_—_ Otra insoportable sonrisa._

_Se violaría a ese chileno, lo torturaría y lo violaría hasta poder borrar de su cabeza las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Con esa determinación avanzó hasta chocar sus narices._

—_¿Ey?_ —_ Manuel trago duro, nunca había visto esos ojos verdes tan amenazantes. Como buen chileno, soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra._


	2. Chapter 2

II

* * *

"_Quien a hierro mata a hierro muere."_

* * *

_Santiago, Chile._

En Santiago de Chile, hacía mucho calor, había mucho ruido, había muchas personas por metro cuadrado y también muchas personas con cara de enfado, entre todas ellas destacaba por lo llamativo de su color de pelo rubio, una argentina con el ceño fruncido frente a su reciente adquisición, su marido. Todo por un par de asuntos que hizo sin su consentimiento. Típico del chileno. En el "casco antiguo" de la ciudad una casa que había visto mejores tiempos, era el escenario de la guerra. Verde contra castaño. Sonrisa versus ceño fruncido. Chileno versus Argentino.

—…Estoy esperando...—Martín abrió su boca. Bonita manera de estar haciendo la ley del hielo, pero no podía callarse, estaba en su naturaleza.

—Martín, pensé que eso era lo que querías, que nos casáramos—Dijo Manuel.

—Pero no así, retrasado ¡Con mis leyes! ¡Con mi amor! —Respondió al comentario el argentino. Manuel juró escuchar un ligero acento francés en lo último –con mi amour-, se repitió, se repitió y se repitió en su cabeza, no pudo parar de reír por un rato—Deja de reírte, esto no tiene nada de gracioso. Tu broma fue demasiado lejos, arréglalo.

—No—El chileno fue rotundo.

—Sí. Y ahora divorciémonos y… volvamos a casarnos en mi país—El rubio levanto las cejas sugerentemente.

Silencio.

—Tengo ganas de comer sopaipillas.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver, boludo?

—Que tengo hambre, voy a hacerme unas sopaipillas, después hablamos.

—¡Que hablemos ahora! ¡Quiero volver a gozar de mis regiones vitales!

El argentino seguía al chileno de cerca reclamándole por su falta de consideración, y Manuel, éste lo seguía ignorando.

Mientras el chileno tomaba once prendió la TV, así éste no oía lo que decía Martin. Este último sacó un mate no se sabe de dónde, empezando a beber mientras robaba sopaipillas a Manuel. Todo cesó, cuando el chileno comió su última creación, tomó un sorbo de su té de bolsita y bostezo. Camino hacia su cama y se tiró encima, cayendo en coma ipso facto. El argentino totalmente furioso empezó a gritarle todos los insultos que conoció por ser tal pedazo de imbécil. Lo golpeo, le tiro el pelo, le hizo calzón chino, puso su mano en agua. Pero nada, Manuel seguía durmiendo, así que recurrió a medidas drásticas, prendió el computador de Manuel, y abrió su Twitter, dijo en voz alta lo que iba a escribir, cuestión bastante vergonzosa y éxito! El chileno se levantó y le quito el aparato. No, eso sí que no.

Él linchaba públicamente a los demás, no a él.

—No tenías que llegar a eso, igual planeaba hablar contigo.

—Buen momento.

—¿Qué cosa quieres?

—Que nos divorciemos, me devuelvas mis partes y nos volvamos a casar en mi país, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir.

—Bueno—Era el momento de su golpe final.

—Bien, vamos a tus tribunales ¿vos tenés tribunales, cierto? —Ese argentino merecía sufrir.

—Claro, pero hay dos detalles—Una sonrisa se asomó en la boca de Manuel.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Estás tan locamente enamorado de mí que no quieres por ningún motivo soltar a alguien tan maravilloso como yo y dos, vos te mueres por compartir diariamente tu cuerpo conmigo?... —Oh si, seguramente Manuel pensaba en que la palabra maravilloso y argentino podían coexistir afirmativamente en una oración.

—Que en mi país, no te puedes divorciar tan rápidamente, tres meses es el promedio.

—Si el segundo es tan malo como éste, te juro que…

—Y segundo, nos casamos con el régimen normal de matrimonio, ya que -no iba a gastar en abogado- estabas tan apurado…

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Crees que me decepcionare porque no tuviste un régimen especial para mí? Y eso significa que nos casamos…?

—Sin separación de bienes—Otra insoportable sonrisa.

Se violaría a ese chileno, lo torturaría y lo violaría hasta poder borrar de su cabeza las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Con esa determinación avanzó hasta chocar sus narices.

—¿Eh? —Manuel trago duro, nunca había visto esos ojos verdes tan amenazantes. Como buen chileno, soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra. El chileno trato de escapar por la puerta, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca… y ahora tan lejos, el argentino cerró la puerta cuando éste a penas la había tocado interponiéndose entre ella y el chileno.

—Lo dividimos y punto—Dijo amenazante, aunque si hacían eso, él salía ganando.

—No, porque quiero que me devuelvas a Patagonia—

—Eso nunca ha estado en discusión.

—Entonces el divorcio no está en discusión, y mientras tanto, con mis leyes, YO como ÉL hombre, administro los bienes de los dos—Esperaba no estar firmando su sentencia de muerte. Igual por lo que acababa de pronunciar sentía punzadas en el cuerpo ¡Lo siento, Michelle!.

—Sos tan…arrr!

El argentino entendió que su súper-yo que todo lo sabe y lo arregla tendría que esperar, así que se propuso intimidar al chileno con su arma letal contra él, el acoso verbal.

—Esta bien Manu, pero quiero que sepas que soy una persona con variadas necesidades—Guiñó un ojo—Ya que nos casamos exijo mi primera noche de amor, y una larga, lujuriosa y tremendamente costosa luna de miel—Si el chileno no estaría en tres días más suplicándole de rodillas y lloroso, que se divorciaran, es que estaría muerto en una zanja en las pampas argentinas. Aquí era ganar o ganar, porque la Patagonia muy dudosamente adquirida era suya totalmente.

Manuel por su parte empezaba a tener los primeros síntomas de estrés, como buen virgo, con un repentino dolor de estómago lo que lo hizo refugiarse cobardemente en el baño.

En el hotel, Sebastián, el uruguayo, brindaba con Venezuela y México por las pequeñas vacaciones de Martín que el chileno muy gustosamente les había ofrecido. Pero había algo más, pues la cara de mafiosos de todos ellos a la luz de la lámpara no podía más significar una malvada conspiración.

Todo quedaría en el último lugar del mundo, luego de la cordillera.

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo:_**

—_Y esto se supone que es tu deporte nacional?..._ —_El argentino se sorprendió al ver como el chileno maltrataba animales. No obstante, un poquito menos que bárbaro de Antonio._

—_Yo que tu no me quejaría weón, eres de los países que más consume y exporta carne_—_Traspirando en chileno se bajó del caballo –llamado jaidefinichon, como su web favorita- y se sacó el poncho, hacía demasiado calor._

* * *

Chile es tan hermoso *.* Cualquier lado, excepto Santiasco sirve para luna de miel. Empiezan los tiras y aflojas. ¿El argentino soltará a Patagonia? ¿O seguirá haciéndose el…?


	3. Chapter 3

_III_

* * *

"_Por la boca muere el pez"_

* * *

_Montevideo, Uruguay._

Uruguay estaba en su salsa, con esta oportunidad, podría ganar muchos números azules para su economía y de paso, vengarse –también- de un par de heridas que habían quedado de la última pelea con su hermano. Entre todo su glamoroso brillo tomó el teléfono, marcando a USA.

_Santiago, Chile._

Martin estaba harto. Había esperado al chileno más de tres horas que saliera del baño, y aun así, no lo había hecho. Después de cinco mates y un zapping en el cable, tocó nuevamente, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que desde hace un rato no había ruido en el baño, por eso forzó la puerta. Silencio. Solo un ratito después se escuchó el silbido del viento que penetraba por la ventana abierta, testigo del abandono del hogar del chileno. La cara de furia del trasandino no se hizo esperar.

Manuel, estaba carreteando como buen chileno en una noche de viernes en uno de los numerosos pub de su capital bebiendo una piscola con sus amigos. De repente, sonó el Guatón Loyola* contrastando con los acordes de Muse que sonaban en el lugar. Era su celular. Quinta llamada del argentino que ignoró. Probablemente el otro estaba aburrido en casa.

—Ya te está paqueando* la vieja, Manu—Uno de sus amigos de burló, ese amigo no era nada más ni nada menos que Concepción.

—Deja de webearme, weón*—Dijo el chileno con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas—¿Desde cuándo le he tenido que rendir cuentas a alguien? Soy y siempre he sido libre, no…

Tuvo que parar, porque muy inexplicablemente, vio al argentino con el uslero que el chileno había utilizado para aplanar la masa para sus sopaipillas en sus manos, como una macana de policía. Manuel trago duro y se fregó los ojos porque pensó que había enloquecido. Sus amigos guiados por la cara de terror de chileno, vieron hacia el punto donde el chileno tenía fija la mirada. Corearon al unísono un sonido de conflicto.

—La que te va a llegar en la casa—Después todos estallaron en carcajadas y silbidos al argentino –a su visión- La argentina en señal de coquetería. Manuel, para que las cosas no se volvieran más graves, se paró y se fue juntó con "Martina". Todos se miraron como diciéndose –que suerte tiene ese weón- y siguieron en la bohemia capitalina.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? Tienes espías, ¿qué onda? —Ambos iban camino a casa en el auto del chileno, el argentino conducía.

—Sos el único imbécil que escapa de casa, Twitea donde esta y con quien— y le dio un uslereaso para que no volviera a dejarlo solo en la casa, se había aburrido a muerte.

—No me pegues. Si escapé era porque me querías violar.

—Che, pero si tu quisiste casarte, eso no se llama violación, se llaman deberes maritales.

—Pero en nuestro caso es la misma weá.

—No Manu, vos me diste permiso legal para tocar tu cuerpo, no tenés porque avergonzarte, ya somos mayores de edad—Manuel se reprendió mentalmente de haber celebrado su bicentenario, ya no tendría la excusa de ser aun un centenario cualquiera aunque él mismo se mintiera y lo hubiera hecho para sentirse más grande, ya que faltaban unos años para su real bicentenario de independecia, ¡Pero qué diablos! Si él no quería, no lo podía obligar a nada.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, y dejó pasar al argentino primero, costumbres son costumbres. El argentino se sacó sin el más mínimo pudor la ropa rápidamente, y se acostó a sus anchas en la cama principal de la casa, Manuel se llevó su almohada favorita a una de las numerosas piezas de huéspedes, a pesar de los reclamos de cierto nudista argentino que igual estaba aliviado, porque el chileno tenía aliento a alcohol y no quería estar cuando amaneciera con un humor más de perros – si es que se podía- gracias a la resaca.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, el chileno se tomó un par de cafés, tenía unas notorias ojeras, en eso recibió una llamada de su jefe. ¡Por la chucha! Se había olvidado del acto oficial de la apertura del rodeo* de ese año.

—¿Oye y a donde me vas a llevar en nuestra luna de miel?—El argentino lo interrumpió en su flagelación mental.

—Ni lo había pensado.

—¿Entonces para que te ufanas tanto de las cifras azules en tu economía? Sos un groso engreído—Era el momento de empezar a pinchar el orgullo del chileno para entrar a otra discusión para desesperarlo y le devolviera a su estado natural.

—Ya, ya. Vamos ahora—Con el dolor de cabeza, no tenía ganas de discutir, ni enfurecerse, aún más.

—¿En serio? —Al argentino le brillaron los ojos con anticipación, tenía unas ganas de visitar las playas de la quinta región de Manuel ¡Eran de lo mejor!

—Sí. Ponte algo medio formal.

_Rancagua, Chile._

—¿Y esto se supone que es tu deporte nacional? Que malvado—El argentino se sorprendió al ver como el chileno maltrataba animales. No obstante, un poquito menos que bárbaro de Antonio.

—Yo que tu no me quejaría weón, eres de los países que más consume y exporta carne—El chileno se bajó del caballo llamado jaidefinichon, como su web favorita y se sacó el poncho, hacía demasiado calor.

—…Y Manu, se supone que esta es nuestra luna de miel?... —Definitivamente era un pibe frugal. No se detuvo más en aquel pensamiento porque el chileno se veía guapo con ese estilo, hasta más alto de lo que realmente era… pero eso no le quitaba lo avaro.

—…Aweonao…—Le iba a contar que lo iba a llevar a…Muchos lugares de su país. Pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito más pensando que ese acto al que su jefe lo había obligado a asistir, era el viaje que le había prometido. Además él también quería disfrutar de unas vacaciones, desde que este nuevo jefe había tomado el poder, había tenido que trabajar muy duro, porque su gente estaba muy descontenta, especialmente por la crisis en la educación. (El gobierno actual tiene un 60% de reprobación y solo un 26% de aprobación.)

—Y bien… te quedaste mudo…

—Es que estaba recordando que tengo otra actividad en el sur, en Punta Arenas— Medio en broma, medio en serio, tenía que ir a arreglar unos asuntos ahí, si quería ir tranquilamente a tomarse unas vacaciones—Pero para que me dejes de hinchar las pelotas, vamos a hacer un tour de sur a norte.

El argentino se quedó pensando de donde venía tanta amabilidad del chileno, esperaba estar en la casa hasta que quisiera el divorcio y dejara tranquila a Patagonia, pero no se esperaba que realmente quisiera hacer "una luna de miel" junto con él por todo el país, eso les llevaría semanas.

—Ya veo, querés aprovecharte de mi, pibe.

—¿Quéeeee? Nooo—Tajantemente. Solo quería ser buena persona, y si con esas generosas acciones convencía al trasandino de devolverle amablemente a Patagonia, entonces mejor.

—Querés empezar por dormir pegadito a mí con la excusa del frio del sur para después verme desnudo bañándonos de amor en Playa Luna*—Entrecerró los ojos con humor.

—Pucha weón, que te haces de rogar, ¿su majestad quiere ir o no?

_Punta Arenas, Chile._

Tres horas más tarde estaban viajando en avión a Punta Arenas.

Después de un par de documentos que firmo Manuel con su jefe. Este le comunico que se iba de vacaciones. Su mandamás se enojó un poco, pero le dejo. El chileno estaba más irascible y emocionalmente inestable los últimos meses, por lo que si a la vuelta estaba menos raro, mejor. Tal vez así subiría su popularidad, por esa razón le dio una semana de vacaciones para ese año, pero Manu se tomaría más tiempo, alguna licencia médica bastaría.

Iban camino a la casa de _Magallanes_ cuando comenzó a sonar la melodía de Soda Estéreo, "La excepción" El argentino contesto la llamada entrante en su celular. Se escuchaba débilmente la voz de una mujer muy enojada exigiendo explicaciones sobre donde estaba, que estaba haciendo, porque no le había llamado en dos días y otros regaños. El argentino suspiro y comenzó a hablar. Más tarde se escuchó que porque sonaba tan voz de mujer… así que empezó a decir que estaba resfriado por la crisis de los dólares y tendría que estar un rato en recuperación. Eso no pareció convencer a la mujer que siguió gritándole, algo sobre los uruguayos y luego, colgó.

—Mi jefa…—Suspiró derrotado el argentino.

—¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo con Sebastián? —Dijo preocupado el chileno.

—No vas a creer lo que hizo en mi ausencia ¡Está con el engreído de Alfred ofreciéndole dólares a mi gente y se están marchando a su país!

_Caracas, Venezuela._

Mientras tanto, Venezuela incitaba a México para que él fuera quien hablara con el español. La otra aún estaba un poco enojada por el "Porque no te callas" del rey hacia su presidente. El azteca acercó su oreja al móvil que le extendía su símil y escuchó la alegre voz de Antonio.

—¡Hija mía! Hace tanto que no oía tu voz.

—No manches wey, si la semana pasada hablamos.

—Lo siento, pensé que era Venezuela, es su número ¿no?

—Si compa, está al lado mio, no seas tan dramático, dice que no son tantos años desde que te habló por última vez.

—Es que eres de los pocos que se acuerdan de mí hombre, los otros ni hablan conmigo, especialmente los sudamericanos, por ejemplo Venezuela no me llamaba hace años. Además ¿Puedes creer que la última vez que visité a Argentina me lanzó mi dinero y me cerró la puerta en la cara, gritándome a todo pulmón ¡No vuelvas!? ¿Y Chile me lanzó como proyectiles mis diccionarios con sus originales correcciones ¡Los arruinó! cuando intente volver a poner mano en sus regiones para ver si todavía podía arreglarse nuestra relación me dijo "¡Para la próxima te devuelvo de la misma forma tus termoeléctricas, aweonao!"? Tuve que huir, pensé que sería un recordatorio de la guerra de Arauco cuando aún era mi colonia, imagínate.

—Es sobre ellos precisamente que te iba a hablar, escucha, tenemos una gran oportunidad.

—¿De qué oportunidad estaríamos hablando? —Dijo prestando más atención, cualquier cosa que devolviera una relación con sus hijos estaría bien, estaba cansado de estar con gente que no sabía hablar en español en Europa.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:**

—_Patagonia, Tierra del Fuego, la Antártica, La zona Limítrofe del norte y ahora Magallanes… ¿no puedo tener un poco de paz?_ —_ (Se escuchó a lo lejos "La Paz es mía, puis")_

—_Te dije que no sería fácil, menos teniendo los vecinos que tienes._

—_Hay veces en que quisiera ser una isla, como tú_—_Isla de Pascua tenía su mano en la espalda para reconfortarlo, él la miró derrotado._

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: (Para divertirme un rato)_**

_*Guatón Loyola_: Nombre de una de las cuecas, canción nacional chilena, más recordadas. Cuenta la historia de cómo el desliz con la comadre Lola, hizo que le dieran la paliza a alguien coqueto con exceso de peso de apellido Loyola.

_*Paqueando:_ gerundio del verbo paquear, que a su vez proviene del apelativo Paco, denominación que el chileno medio le da a un integrante de su cuerpo de seguridad, Carabineros. Lo cual por ende significa que te están controlando.

_*Weón y sus derivados:_ Según la RAE weón viene siendo amigo, pero sin intenciones de romperle el corazón a Antonio—tan optimista él—es una palabra peyorativa que señala alguien tonto, imbécil –alguien weón po-. De esta palabra proviene el verbo webear, que sirve para suplir cualquier otro, en cualquier momento o situación. Ej: "Deja de webearme, weón" traducido al español sería: "Prescinde de molestarme, idiota" También existe la derivación referente a alguna cosa, que es weá.

_*Rodeo:_ Deporte nacional chileno. Es re-aburrido. A través de un caballo hay que dirigir un ternero, en un estadio circular de una puerta a otra que están casi opuestas. ¿Cómo lo dirige? Fácil, lo va empujando contra de los muros del estadio, no se le puede escapar al jinete, o si no pierde puntos o hasta puede anularse la corrida. La parte de empujarlo, es la que da más puntos por eso, numerosos grupos pro-animales condenan el deporte.

_*Playa Luna_; balneario nudista chileno.


End file.
